1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a film-formation method and a method for manufacturing a light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a light-emitting device provided with an electroluminescent (hereinafter also referred to as EL) element, color light-emitting elements which emit color light is used in order to perform full-color display. In forming a color light-emitting element, it is necessary to form a light-emitting material of each color in a minute pattern on an electrode.
In general, a method is used in which a mask is provided between an evaporation material and a deposition substrate, and a film with a minute pattern is formed, in a case where a material is deposited by a method such as an evaporation method.
However, as a result of miniaturization of a pixel region associated with improvement in definition and increase in size of a deposition substrate associated with increase in device size, defects due to precision of a mask used at the time of evaporation or sag thereof have become issues. For solving the issues, there is a reported study in which a spacer for supporting a mask is provided over a pixel electrode layer to prevent defective deposition caused by deformation or sag of the mask (see for example, reference 1: Japanese Published Patent Application No 2006-113568).